1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is believed to be best exemplified by art which may be found in Class 52, Subclasses 2, 173, 406 and 407; Class 62, Digest 13; and Class 428, Subclasses 69 and 178 in the U.S. Patent Office.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention was developed as a result of applicant's personal awareness of the need for a new and improved method and structure of insulating the walls or ceiling of a building in order to reduce energy consumption. The invention was developed without actual knowledge of the prior art in the U.S. Patent Office. This application has, however, been prepared subsequently with knowledge of the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos:
2,028,253--SPAFFORD PA2 2,779,066--GAUGLER et al PA2 2,817,124--DYBVIG PA2 2,939,811--DILLON PA2 3,004,877--SIMMS et al PA2 3,264,165--STICKEL PA2 3,729,879--FRANKLIN PA2 3,850,714--ADORJAN
Of the art listed above Spafford is of interest in that it discloses the use of two layers of insulation 20 and 21 (FIG. 2) sealed into an envelope. An air space 31 is provided between the layers of insulation and a corrugated board 32 is disposed in the air space. There is no mention of gas being used.
Gaugler et al is of interest in that it discloses the use of a plastic bag made of a laminate and containing an insulation material therein. The bag is filled with a gas. The thermal conductivity of various gases and how CO.sub.2 compares with air and other gases is indicated in FIG. 5.
Dybvig is of interest in that it discloses the use of an insulated bag made of heat sealable material and including two compartments 18, 19. Compartment 18 is filled with insulation material such as fiberglass and charged with Freon gas. Compartment 19 is filled only with a solid porous material such as sponge rubber.
Dillon is of interest in that it discloses the use of a plastic bag, hermetically sealed, and filled with a batt of heat insulating material (example: glass fibers). The interior of the bag is charged with a mixture of carbon dioxide and CCl.sub.2 F.sub.2 at atmospheric pressure. The gas mixture has a lower thermal conductivity than that of air.
Simms et al is of interest in that it discloses the use of a hermetically sealed bag, constructed of a multi-ply laminate having high tear strength and high abrasion resistance. The bag contains a porous mass of insulating material and a charge of gas having low thermal conductivity (Freon).
Stickel is of interest in that it discloses an insulated bag containing a slab of glass fibers or mineral wool. The interior of the bag is evacuated and then filled with a gas having a low coefficient of heat transmission such as a Freon or sulphur dioxide.
Franklin is of interest in that it discloses a fiber-glass batt having side edges adapted for securement to studs. The side edges have an adhesive material (covered by a protective strip) for placement against the studs.
Adorjan is of interest in that it discloses a double wall, hermetically sealed structure 10, 12 having a cavity therein. The cavity is evacuated and filled with a foam blown in along with a Freon gas.
The prior art patents discussed above, although relevant to the extent that they relate to various insulation structures and the uses thereof, are not seen to be a barrier to patentability of the invention disclosed and claimed herein.